


Letters on a shirt

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 2nd POV, Highschool AU, M/M, homphobia, logan yeets a biology textbook at someone and thats really the extent of it, slur warning, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: You meet him on your first day of junior year. He’s the new kid, everyone tells you. He doesn’t belong here. You decide that maybe you will befriend him because you too know what it is to not belong here. He is wearing a shirt with the NASA logo, and he has thick, square glasses. He is cute, you think to yourself, but probably straight





	Letters on a shirt

You meet him on your first day of junior year. He’s the new kid, everyone tells you. He doesn’t belong here. You decide that maybe you will befriend him because you too know what it is to not belong here. He is wearing a shirt with the NASA logo, and he has thick, square glasses. He is cute, you think to yourself, but probably straight.

You hear the insults, the f-slurs, the q-slurs, and you know that they are probably aimed towards you. They always are. You are the only out gay person in this school of about 700 people. But when you look at the people throwing them out so carelessly you are shocked to find they are not being thrown at you. They are being thrown at him. He does not seem shocked. It is then you notice that the letters on his shirt do not say NASA like you had assumed. They say GAY. You decide you like this new kid because you are not alone anymore. You also think maybe this new kid is kind of stupid for outing himself on the first day he is here, but you secretly wish you had that shirt. You do not talk to him yet, because he has disappeared. It is time for class. 

The first time you talk to him is in the time between third and fourth period. You are coming from drama and going to math. You hear the slurs again, but since the new kid is, at the moment, nowhere to be seen, you know they are directed at you. You ignore them. Apparently, the people yelling the slurs do not like that. 

Someone grabs you by the color of your shirt. You are pretty sure he ripped it, which makes you sad. This is your favorite shirt. You bought it at Disneyland. The boy grabbing your shirt is on the football team, which does not surprise you. Most of the boys here are on the football team. 

The boy on the football teal spits in your face. You don’t flinch. You have long since mastered the art of not flinching. As much as you would like to fight back, you would lose. You do not have the physical strength to do so and you are not allowed to bring your sword to school. 

“Hey, faggot, I’m talkin to you. You too busy dreaming about dick or something?” he asks you. You do not bother to tell him that that is not all gay people do. 

“Please put me down.” You say. He does not like that, but before he can do anything else, there is a shout of “eat science, bitch” and suddenly there is a biology textbook making contact with his head and he is no longer holding on to your favorite shirt because he is on the floor, presumably unconscious. You look around to see who rescued you from this vile football playing dragon and see that it is the new kid. He looks proud of himself, and he comes over to retrieve his biology textbook. 

“Are you okay?” he asks you. You nod, because you are not not okay, which is the same thing, really. 

“Thank you for saving me.” You say, and he just shrugs. 

“No problem. It’s what I do. I just hope I don't get expelled for it like last time,” he says, which surprises you. He does not seem like the type of person to have ever gotten expelled in his life. But he did. You would later learn that he was full of surprises like that. 


End file.
